Factor IX is a vitamin K-dependent blood clotting protein that is deficient in the inherited disorder hemophilia B. Treatment of patients with hemophilia B has been performed with plasma, and factor IX concentrates of either intermediate or high purity. The treatment of patients with hemophilia B has been complicated by infections including the human immunodeficiency virus and hepatitis A, B and C. This has resulted in significant treatment related morbidity and mortality.